Will they be together?
by CordeliaOsbourne
Summary: One shot fic, on Monica's thoughs about Ross's and Rachel's relationship. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer- I don't own Friends, if I did then Ross and Rachel would have been together, and Monica and Chandler would have had a baby.  
I wish that they had stayed married. Sure they were drunk and in Vegas, but they could've stayed together. And having my best friend as my sister in law, even if it was for a short while, felt great, something that I had always been hoping for.  
  
I remember in high school how I envied Rachel. She was popular, and pretty, despite her huge nose, while I was weird and fat. But despite that she was my friend. At that time I knew why Ross tried to interfere while Rachel and I hung out, I wasn't stupid I knew that he was in love with her. But Rachel wasn't in love with him then, she went for the popular guys back then. While I always wanted then to be together, I think that if Rachel had liked him then, I would always worry if she were just using me to get to him.  
  
When Ross and Rachel got together, I was extremely happy, every one knew that they belonged together, but I was also jealous, and afraid. Jealous that I wondered if I would ever find a soulmate, since it was before I fell in love with Chandler. I was afraid because of, what if they broke? Would Rachel still feel comfortable being my friend? I know that our friendship was too strong to crumble, but I was still worried.  
  
The night when Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, and I listened to Ross and Rachel break up, I felt angry at both of them. At Ross for sleeping with another woman, and at Rachel for not forgiving my brother.  
  
My heart sank even more at Ross's and Emily's wedding, although I did have other thoughts on my mind that day. I knew that Emily wasn't right for Ross, everybody knew it. When Ross said Rachel's name, I didn't wasn't him to proceed with the wedding. I wanted for him to leave that British bitch, run to Rachel and kiss her. But that didn't happen.  
  
After the divorce, when Ross chose to stay friends with Rachel, rather than try to survive a horrible marriage with Emily, I was sure that they would get back together. It didn't happen. They were both so in love with each other, how could they not be together?  
  
At my wedding I found out that Rachel was pregnant. I didn't know with who's baby. Ross came into my head, but I knew that it would be too good to be true. But Ross was the father! Surely they would get together then, wouldn't they? Nope. They didn't. I caught them staring at each other with such true love in their eyes, many times, and I'm sure that others have as well, but Ross and Rachel both are afraid to admit it.  
  
I truly hated Joey when he came out with his so-called strong and true feeling for Rachel. How could he? Sure Joey isn't the worlds smartest person, but it doesn't take an idiot to see that they shouldn't do anything to make a beautiful broken romance into anything worse.  
  
What couldn't bring a couple closer together than a baby that they share? That didn't work either, and I was so sure that it would. Emma being born made then parents together, but not parents who are together.  
  
I love my niece with all my heart, even if Ross wasn't the father, she would be no less of a niece to me. I can't help feeling jealous, that they can have a baby like that, without any planning, while Chandler and I want one badly, but so far there's nothing. People have always said that Chandler and I make a wonderful couple, but it's obvious that we are just second best after Ross and Rachel.  
  
Speaking of the baby, that one night that Emma was conceived, Ross and Rachel did have sex, so they knew that they still love each other, but it was almost like a one night stand for them, they were both lonely, and happened to run into the person that they were lonely without.  
  
I want Ross and Rachel to be together, and together forever, I may sound selfish but their relationship is very important to be. The sooner they get together the better, people who are both in love with each other shouldn't hide their feelings. I still don't know if they will actually get back together, but I do know two things. It would make me extremely happy, and that Emma will have one heck of a story about her awesome parents.  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS! THIS WASN'T VERY HARD FOR ME TOO WRITE, SINCE I CAN RELATE TO IT, NOT AS MONICA, BUT RATHER AS A YOUNGER RACHEL PERSPECTIVE. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU. 


End file.
